na_va_reviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Diamond
Scent Description: Egyptian and Belgian Dark Chocolate, imported Nahuatl Xocolatl perfume, blended with vanilla cream musk and cocoa. A touch of sultry crimson musk rounds out the scent to a creamy sensual finish. ---- ---- Review #1 by Kauket on Thu May 16, 2013 Wow. I need to stop and inhale again for a minute. *dies* *resurrects* I don't even know where to begin with the deliciousness of this scent, it literally took my breath away. Initially in the wet stage the chocolate is immediately present, and it dries down to quickly reveal a smooth and gorgeous vanilla musk that seems to be equal parts Crystal and Kobalt. It reminds me of a certain dark chocolate I once got from Vosges that was infused with vanilla flower and vanilla bean; rich and decadent, but still with that creamy finish that was just sweet enough. In the last stages of the drydown I get that hint of red musk that adds a vein of warmth and elevates it from gourmand to sensual-gourmand. If it’s this delicious now I can’t imagine how incredible it’s going to get with age. Excuse me while I go die and resurrect again twenty times over. ---- Review #2 by EnchantedAromas34 on Wed May 22, 2013 Well I will be honest: I have a few chocolate inspired perfume oils in my collection. I figured I could always use one more...even if it was just another cocoa perfume oil... OMG. THIS is THE chocolate perfume that puts all others to shame. Seriously. It smells average in the bottle but when applied, it smells like dark fudgy gooey brownies without all the sugar I don't like! And it throws...and lasts...4 hours and no morphing, getting weak or going off like some do... This is the end all be all of chocolate perfumes and I am tickled pink that I bought a bottle. Color? Red...all I see when I close my eyes are red cartoon hearts because I love it sooo much. ---- Review #3 by HottieMcNaughty on Fri Jun 14, 2013 In bottle: Soft, rich cocoa. Wet on skin: It's super rich and cocoa-y without being cloying or sweet at all. I can almost pick out a slightly soft and woody scent. Dry on skin: This is so sophisticated and pretty. It's not a little girl chocolate scent, it's fully grown and sexy and ready to experiment at college. Verdict: I'm *so* glad I picked this up. I layered it with VA's Spooktacular and smelled amazing. ---- Review #4 by rainbow1907 on Thu Jul 04, 2013 I had to get this one because... well... CHOCOLATE And I'm in love This is the ultimate chocolate perfume and it's simply perfect! Not too perfumy, not too foody, not too sweet, not the least bit artificial but instead - pure creamy musky chocolate bliss Has enormous staying power and stays just as lovely as it is from beginning to end. I'm so happy to have a bottle of this truly magic elixir that is quite honestly to die for ---- Review #5 by Electric Maenad on Wed Sep 11, 2013 (reconstructed from last week when I actually tried it for the first time) Oh. My. GOD. I smell like a brownie. This is the best day EVER. Later Now I smell like a *sexy* brownie. Still the best day ever. ---- Review #6 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #7 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #8 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Studio Limited Category:Nokturne Category:Current